


Moving In

by MusicLover19



Series: Steter Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: Stiles and Peter are finally moving in together. Just them, together, in their own home.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Steter Week! Established Relationships.  
> Do you know, I didn't plan on doing Steter Week at all. This is what happens when I head on to a server that is talking about it, I get sucked in and the story I'm working on is put on hold for this. I have a bit of a problem but I'm not upset at all by it.

“I don’t know why you insisted on riding in the truck,” Peter sighed. He turned the engine off, turning to his soon-to-be housemate. “You could have driven your hunk of junk here and let me sort this out.”

“Hush,” Stiles grinned. He was vibrating in his seat ever so slightly, having already undone his seatbelt before Peter had even pulled the van to a stop. He leant forward, his eyes on the relatively small house in front of them. From where he was sat, Stiles couldn’t see the ‘sold’ sign, but he knew it was there somewhere, maybe just out of view on the edge of the driveway, letting the whole neighbourhood know that they were arriving. “I’m hyped man,” he added, turning back to Peter, to the man he had agreed to live with.

“Please do not say that,” Peter sighed, he unbuckled his own seatbelt. Peter turned towards Stiles, unable to hold his own smile back at just how happy the young man was. It was nice to see, even if Peter _had_ seen him in more of a blissed state. He would again, Peter thought smugly, as soon as they managed to set up their bed, Peter would have Stiles laid out before him.

“You,” Stiles said, hitting Peter’s thigh. “Come on.”

Peter shook his head as Stiles opened the door and jumped out of the van. Stiles had found the house on the market, already deciding that he had to have it before he had consulted with Peter, not that the man minded. He never minded when Stiles was passionate about something, even the three cats that he begrudgingly allowed into his home. They were still at the Sheriff’s house, Stiles’ dad agreed to care for them until they had got the house unpacked and set up ready for the animals. Peter just knew that Stiles would fret for that first week they had them here, just worrying that they wouldn’t find their way home, or that they’d try to go back to the old place.

“Peter!” Stiles whined, “Get out here!”

Rolling his eyes, Peter climbed out of the van with a grace that Stiles didn’t manage, and instantly, Peter noticed at least three different people casting glances over to them. It was bound to happen, but Peter never minded showing off a little. Standing tall, Peter smirked.

“Stop strutting,” Stiles huffed. “Help me move these things.”

“Strutting?” Peter chuckled. “I would never,” he gasped a little. Stiles shook his head, not wanting to dignify Peter’s silliness with a response. “How am I meant to _help_ you move these?” Peter asked. “You wouldn’t even be able to lift a single one of these, you are basically useless here.”

Peter didn’t see Stiles’ slack expression, how his mouth was open or even how the shock had made him motionless. Instead, Peter opened the back of the van, pulling one box towards him. Aware of the eyes, Peter only grabbed the single box, resolving himself to taking them in one by one.

“Get the door?” He asked as he steadied the box, making it look like he was a typical human. “Stiles?” Peter asked, stepping back into view of the house. “Darling, the door,” he repeated.

“I’m not too useless for that job?” Stiles asked slyly, recovering before Peter could truly see how much it had hit him. “I’m ok with the door?”

“What?” Peter frowned over the box.

“I’m too useless to carry the boxes,” Stiles reminded him, with a huff, Stiles pulled the house keys from his pocket. He stormed over, looking more frustrated than he really was before he opened the front door. Stiles only hoped that Peter was a little too focused on everyone else to notice as he walked by.

As it happened, Peter made his way into the house before coming back out empty handed. Stiles only hoped that Peter had deposited the box onto the floor rather than a table or a counter. Stiles could work better with the boxes on the floor, they were easier to get into, to empty, and then collapse.

“Are you going to start unpacking?” Peter asked, winding his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressing himself again the younger man’s back. Peter swayed the two of them, and Stiles all but melted back into the hold. He couldn’t resist leaning back into Peter, feeling the man’s warmth against him and the strong arms around him. How could he not just sink into it?

“Darling,” Peter said, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ neck. “Please go and unpack. I shouldn’t have said you were useless at all, I’m sorry.”

Biting back a smile, Stiles knew he had been caught out. Peter knew he wasn’t annoyed, if he was, then there was no way that Peter crowding him would help at all. Peter knew that Stiles needed space to work through his annoyances, so the wolf had clearly noticed the lack of frustration on Stiles.

“Please?” Peter asked quietly.

“Not until you apologise,” Stiles grinned, leaning his head back ever so slightly.

“I just said –” Peter cut himself off, he squeezed Stiles’ waist. “I was wrong, I spoke without thinking, and I apologised already.”

“I didn’t hear you,” Stiles teased. He wriggled in Peter’s hold. “Say it with meaning wilk,” Stiles said, using the Polish word for wolf, aware that someone might be listening in.

It was always a rarity to hear Stiles say anything in Polish, so it always made Peter pause. He let Stiles move enough to turn in his arms until they were face-to-face. In the past three years, Peter had only heard Stiles use that word a handful of times, and it had only been recently that Stiles told Peter what it meant. It was unimaginative and brilliant all the same, something Stiles gave him that was cheesy but his own, and Peter loved it.

“I’m sorry,” the older man smiled.

Stiles pecked Peter on the lips, ducking from the man’s arms to make his way over to the house. He had just wanted that apology.

“Remember to get the cat things next!” Stiles called behind him, his smile growing at Peter’s audible groan. For some reason Peter, Stormy, Whiskers, and Cookie just did not get along with each other. With them all being stuck up, and high maintenance, Stiles had just assumed they’d be a match made in heaven.

“I could smash it?” Peter suggested, just before Stiles got to the front door.

“You smash it, and we’re done,” Stiles laughed. It was an empty threat that he gave Peter almost once a week. One that Peter would often return. Neither of them ever planned on leaving, much like Peter never really planned on getting rid of the cats, even if he threatened it whenever one of them missed their litter box, or had brought home a half-dead animal. He liked Stiles too much to hurt him like that.


End file.
